bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kyoka Jiro
|romaji= Jirō Kyōka |alias= |birthday= August 1st |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) |gender= Female |height= 154 cm (5'1") |weight= |hair= Purple |eye= Dark Purple |bloodtype= A |quirk= Earphone Jack |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= Kyotoku Jiro (Father) Mika Jiro (Mother) |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams = Team Hagakure |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 17th |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= (Anime) |eng voice = |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Medium Range Support}} |Jirō Kyōka}} is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kyoka is a petite, slender girl. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Kyoka's hair also has lavender colored streaks that resemble sound waves on both sides of her head. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at will. Unlike the other students, Kyoka sometimes wears a vest over her school uniform. Her hero costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. Later on, her hero costume gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double as her amplifiers. In the winter months, she paints larger triangle marks on her face. Chapter 59.png|Kyoka's manga profile. Kyoka Winter suit.png|Winter hero costume Kyoka Jiro Full Body Hero Costume.png|Kyoka's first hero costume Kid Kyoka.png|Kyoka as a child. Kyoka Jiro One's Justice Design.png|Kyoka's design in One's Justice. Personality Kyoka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing personality, which is shown a lot to those she finds irritating, like her fellow classmate Denki Kaminari, whose cluelessness makes him an easy target for her snarky comments. Kyoka is not always like this though, as she does enjoy socializing with others, in which case she is usually nice and friendly. Kyoka often gesticulates through her elongated earlobes in place of her hands. She can be quite aggressive and also use her Quirk to physically punish people when provoked or to keep them in line, notably Denki and Minoru Mineta. During hero activities, however, Kyoka prefers smarter approaches, usually by coming with a plan herself. She is surprisingly organized and makes sure to convey her ideas in a way that's easy to understand. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive towards her friends, empathetic with others' feelings and getting flustered when her talents and capabilities are brought up. While Kyoka is hard to unnerve or surprise, she is afraid of horror-based activities and has an aversion to nudity. Like her parents, Kyoka has a major interest in music (rock, in particular) and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent; however, she appeared to be somewhat embarrassed about her interests, mostly due to perceiving them as completely unrelated to heroism, although she has grown more confident over time. Abilities Sword Fighting: Though she does not directly use a sword in combat, Kyoka has shown to be skilled enough to wield a sword Yaoyorozu had made during the attack on USJ, and hold her own against members of the League of Villains using it. Musical Talent: Kyoka is able to play the bass, which is her preferred instrument alongside the guitar. She can play other instruments as well, like drums, but only to a limited extent. Her singing voice is described as "husky, but heavenly". Quirk : Kyoka's Quirk allows her to plug the jacks that hang from her earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of her heartbeat into them; the vibrations cause havoc inside the plugged objects. Her quirk also allows her to hear very well. She also can plug the jacks into the boots of her costume which have speakers that allow her to shoot sound in a specific direction. Kyoka can use her earphone jacks to catch sounds, giving her the ability to hear across even extremely thick walls. She can use them like whips in combat; stretching up to 6 meters and the sound radius is approximately 12 meters. Kyoka can use her jacks as extremely long-range whips, having enough strength to shatter huge rocks. Super Moves * |Sōsai}}: This special move allows Kyoka to block out other sounds. * : Kyoka can plug her jacks into the amplifiers on her forearms, slamming the amplifiers onto the floor to finally channel a powerful heartbeat through them that shatters the ground. Stats Equipment Amplifier Jack: Devices that Kyoka can plug her jacks into, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeat. They are worn on both her forearms. Stereo Boots: A pair of boots that Kyoka can plug her ear phone jacks into. They amplify her heartbeat and can direct the vibrations in a certain direction. Battles & Events Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro & Denki Kaminari vs. Villains: Win Final Exams Arc *Kyoka Jiro & Koji Koda vs. Present Mic: Win Trivia *In the preliminary stages of the manga, Kyoka was virtually unchanged from her original design, albeit her hair lacked its signature streaks. *Kyoka's name contains the kanji for , , and . *Kyoka is the first person shown in the series to name her alias after her Quirk. The second being Kai Chisaki with his villain name "Overhaul". *Kyoka's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Kyoka ranked 16th in the First Popularity Poll. **Kyoka ranked 7th in the Second Popularity Poll. *Kyoka's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 12 in Class 1-A **Ranked 17th in the Quirk Apprehension Test **Ranked 7th in Class 1-A's grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Kyoka's hair streaks are drawn similarly to the waves of an EKG, a possible reference to how she uses her earphone jacks to amplify her heartbeat. *Along with Tsuyu Asui and Tooru Hagakure, Kyoka is the only known example of a character that has the exact same Quirk as one of their parents, in this case she shares her Earphone Jack Quirk with her mother Mika while Tsuyu's and Tooru's whole families have the same quirk. Quotes *(To Koji Koda about using his Quirk to combat Present Mic) "If you do this, we just might win. But there's no time to hesitate, so do it now! You wanna be a hero, don't you?! Then let's pass this test." References Site Navigation fr:Kyoka Jiro it:Kyoka Jiro pl:Kyoka Jiro ru:Кьека Джиро es:Kyoka Jiro Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Jiro Family Category:Musicians